Traduction - The Stag and The Flower
by Sesu13
Summary: Harry s'est fait larguer, et Fleur est négligée par son mari. Ils décident de quitter l'Angleterre pour passer des vacances ensemble, mais ce que cet acte engendrera va changer leur vie pour toujours... Traduction de la fiction du même nom de ReluctantSidekick
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette fiction appartient à ReluctantSidekick que je remercie pour m'avoir donné la permission de la traduire dans la langue de Molière.**

**J'ai pas mal de trucs à dire mais je vais vous laisser lire pour l'instant,**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Stag and the Flower : Chapitre Un**

_Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais ma fête de fiançailles_, pensa Harry en regardant les invités sortir. Ginny avait rompu avec lui pendant la soirée après lui avoir hurlé à la figure en l'accusant de l'avoir trompée avec Tonks, et ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. C'était supposé être une simple fête, ils auraient annoncé leurs fiançailles et leurs amis auraient eu un bon repas.

A la place, elle l'avait giflé et lui avait rendu sa bague en lui promettant, furieuse, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Tout ça à cause d'un simple portrait. Il avait dépensé une bonne partie de l'argent que Kingsley et le Magenmagot lui avaient donné en récompense pour avoir arrêté Voldemort afin de commander un portrait de Remus et Tonks qu'il mettrait dans la garderie du 12, square Grimmaurd, récemment rénové. _En quoi ce portrait prouve-t-il que j'ai eu une relation avec Tonks ? Il y a aussi Remus dessus… Teddy mérite quelque chose qui lui rappelle sa mère et son père._ Il était content qu'au premier éclat de voix, Andromeda ait rapidement emmené Teddy et soit rentrée chez elle. _Si elle était restée, elle aurait probablement fini par jeter un sort à Ginny,_ pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui disparut cependant bien vite lorsque la réalité de sa situation le frappa comme un boulet de canon.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?_ se questionna Harry en sortant de la salle à manger puis en montant les escaliers.

* * *

**Scene break**

* * *

Fleur Weasley était, pour être vraiment honnête, furieuse contre son mari et sa belle famille. Bill restait silencieux alors que Ginny fulminait, traitant Harry de tous les noms auxquels elle pouvait penser à l'exception du sien. « Vous pouvez vraiment croire qu'il a dépensé tout cet argent pour avoir leur portrait ? Et pour quoi, en plus ? Pour son "filleul" ! Teddy n'aurait jamais été avec nos enfants, mais il y aurait quand même eu le portrait de Tonks et du professeur Lupin dans NOTRE maison ! » Ginny fonctionnait à toute vapeur et rien de moins que l'éclatement d'un vaisseau sanguin n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

« Bien sûr qu'Harry voulait quelque chose qui rappellerait à Teddy ses parents. Ils sont morts tous les deux en se battant pour qu'il puisse grandir dans un monde en paix et sûr ! » Fleur en eut finalement assez de Ginny, et malheureusement, les autres membres de la famille Weasley ne faisaient rien pour calmer sa fureur.

« Oh, la ferme Fleurk, comme si tu savais quelque chose à propos d'une vraie relation ! Tout ce que tu as eu à faire c'était d'utiliser ton Allure et Bill te mangeait dans la main ! » répondit Ginny, rouge de colère.

« Comment oses-tu ! Je n'ai jamais utilisé mon Allure sur Bill ! » cria Fleur, se levant pour faire face à la jeune sorcière, son regard bleuté fusillant celui marron de sa belle-sœur. Les autres Weasley, cependant, ne faisaient toujours pas mine d'essayer de les séparer.

« Oh, donc tu l'as juste baisé et tu as obtenu qu'il te demande en mariage, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, prétendre que tu étais enceinte ? » cracha la rouquine. Bill vit les plumes commencer à apparaître sur les bras de sa femme et décida de se lever pour la faire reculer.

« Calmez-vous, toutes les deux. Fleur, je suis sûr que Ginny est juste énervée, elle ne pensait pas vraiment tout ce qu'elle a dit... » dit doucement Bill, essayant d'apaiser sa femme. « Harry aurait dû juste lui en parler avant de dépenser tout cet argent pour un seul portrait. »

« Et pourquoi donc, William ? » demanda Fleur, faisant grimacer son mari à l'entente de son prénom entier, « Pourquoi aurait-il dû dire à Ginny ce qu'il comptait faire avec son propre argent ? »

« J'allais bientôt être sa femme, c'était notre argent ! » rétorqua Ginny avec colère, « Il n'avait pas le droit de le dépenser. S'il pense qu'il va me revoir de sitôt ! J'accepterai uniquement après qu'il ait vendu cette peinture et retrouve chaque noise qu'il a dépensée pour l'acheter… »

La discussion ne menait nulle part et Fleur l'avait compris. « J'en ai assez de ta petite crise de colère, je rentre à la maison. Tu viens, Bill ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Bill ne lui répondant pas, Fleur sortit sa baguette et transplana. Mais pas à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Elle voulait s'assurer de l'état d'Harry avant.

* * *

**Scene break**

* * *

Harry entendit le bruit étouffé d'un coup à sa porte et s'y rendit pour voir qui venait lui rendre visite. Il ouvrit en souriant et laissa son invitée rentrer. « Fleur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes me voir… tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

« Non. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, Harry. Quand j'ai quitté le Terrier, Ginny enrageait encore, elle pense que-» dit Fleur avant d'être stoppée par Harry, qui leva ses mains.

« Que je l'ai trompée avec Tonks ? » Il fut surpris quand elle fit non de la tête.

« Non, je pense que c'était plus un coup de colère passager… En fait, elle pense que la monnaie que tu as dépensée pour la peinture était autant la sienne que la tienne. » Fleur murmura tandis qu'Harry lui remplissait un verre de vin. Elle l'accepta et il se servit à son tour.

Harry soupira, « Ouais, ça semble juste. "Ce qui est tien est mien, ce qui est nôtre est nôtre et ce qui est mien reste mien"… » Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur le canapé, « Connaissant les Weasley, j'ai le sentiment que tu seras la seule à venir voir si je vais bien… » Il prit une gorgée de son vin. Fleur pouvait bien voir dans quel état misérable il était rien que d'y penser.

Fleur pensa, « Molly est convaincue que tu vas donner la peinture à Andromeda et t'excuser auprès de Ginny, Arthur est aussi discret que d'habitude, George devrait venir te voir ou t'envoyer un hibou, il n'est pas retourné au Terrier… » Elle s'assit à côté de lui, « Heureusement qu'Andromeda est partie, ou elle aurait montré à Ginny qu'elle était bel et bien apparentée à Lestrange. » Elle prit une gorgée de son propre verre, regardant l'expression d'Harry changer.

Il rit en entendant les paroles de Fleur « Je pensais justement la même chose… » Il redevint sérieux, « Je me fiche de ce que Molly Weasley pense. Je garde cette peinture, et si ça veut dire que je ne me marierai pas avec Ginny, alors je ne me marierai pas avec Ginny. »

Fleur acquiesça, « Ce serait la meilleure solution… » Elle soupira, regarda ses mains puis leva la tête pour le regarder, « Bientôt, je serai la seule à faire face au peloton d'exécution Weasley, et ça m'inquiète… » Elle confessa, « Bill ne me défend jamais lorsque sa mère critique la façon dont je gère la maison ou ma cuisine. Il ne me défend jamais lorsque Ginny m'appelle "Fleurk"… Il ne me défend jamais. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue me voir, non ? Tu te demandes comment ce serait si tu étais à ma place, seule après qu'il se soit retourné contre toi? » demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête tristement, « Ginny m'a accusé d'avoir utilisé mon Allure pour forcer Bill à se marier avec moi… » Elle regarda Harry, « Elle m'a aussi accusé d'avoir couché avec lui uniquement dans ce but… Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant ? »

Harry soupira et prit les mains de Fleur dans les siennes, les serrant doucement. Fleur le regarda et il sourit, « Ecoute, Ginny est… Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de toi. Tu es magnifique, brillante, meilleure en charmes que presque toutes les personnes que je connais… Tu es une femme séduisante et, pire que tout, tu as tapé dans l'œil de son frère aîné. Elle est la plus petite de la famille, elle les a tous eu agrippés autour de son petit doigt depuis le jour où elle a commencé à ramper, comme Ron le dit si bien… »

Fleur rougit doucement en l'entendant la complimenter, « Je me souviens de comment elle me regardait après la Seconde Tâche. Quand je vous ai embrassé, toi et Ron… » dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois, « Je pense qu'elle m'a détesté à partir de là… Je t'ai embrassé en premier… »

Harry rigola et lâcha sa main, « Elle était comme ça avec Hermione aussi… Elle m'a même accusé de vouloir coucher avec elle quelques fois… Tu imagines ? Hermione est ma meilleure amie, ce serait comme coucher avec ma sœur… C'est la même chose qui m'a mis en colère quand elle a dit ça à propos de Tonks… » Son sourire s'effaça ensuite, « Je l'aimais… Ginny, je veux dire… Enfin, je veux dire, j'aime Hermione et j'aimais Tonks aussi, mais des trois, je me voyais seulement avec Ginny… »

« Je peux te demander pourquoi ? » dit Fleur doucement, « Hermione est l'une de tes plus proches amies, et je sais que Tonks était un peu plus vieille, mais six ans, ce n'est pas une grosse différence… »

Harry haussa les épaules, « Le problème n'était pas l'âge. Tonks était juste… Elle était tellement amoureuse du profe- heu, de Remus que personne d'autre n'avait de chance… » Il secoua la tête doucement, « Et pour Hermione ? Je ne sais pas, enfin, on a bien eu ce moment où on a dansé ensemble dans la forêt, mais… Je ne sais pas, l'étincelle était juste absente. »

« Tu aimes vraiment Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Fleur doucement. L'expression sur le visage de son ami lui déchira le cœur. Harry Potter, pour le peu qu'ils se soient vus l'un-l'autre après le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, restait son meilleur ami en Angleterre. Elle n'avait pas été une très bonne amie pour lui… Elle rêvassait, se promettant de passer plus de temps avec lui à l'avenir.

« Je l'aimais. Mais après ce soir ? Je ne sais plus, Fleur… Comment est-ce que je peux aimer quelqu'un qui agit comme si tous mes agissements étaient supposés être pour son propre bénéfice et pour personne d'autre ? » demanda Harry, finissant son verre de vin d'un seul coup, « Teddy est mon filleul, et il sera toujours présent dans ma vie. Il mérite de voir ses parents… »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais donner le portrait à Andromeda… » proposa-t-elle. Harry la regarda et lui sourit doucement.

« Elle a le sien, c'est pour ça que c'était si cher. C'était un ensemble. Tonks et Remus peuvent le voir de chaque maison, comme ça » il haussa les épaules, « C'était le moins que je pouvais faire… »

Les deux amis continuèrent de parler jusqu'à entendre l'horloge sonner trois fois. Fleur jura et se remit sur ses pieds, « Je dois rentrer. Je suis en congés pour les trois prochaines semaines, je pourrais repasser plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant à Harry.

Harry acquiesça, « Bien sûr. Si Bill te demande quelque chose, dis-lui juste la vérité, tu es venue voir si j'allais bien et on a parlé sans voir le temps passer… s'il ne te croit pas, dis-lui de venir me voir, je ferais un Serment s'il le veut. »

**Scene break**

Fleur rentra chez elle pour trouver Bill ronflant dans leur lit. S'étant débarrassée de ses vêtements, elle se blottit dans le lit à ses côtés. Le sommeil se faisait désirer, cette nuit. Et elle était toujours fâchée. _Il n'attendait même pas mon retour…il n'a pas laissé de mot, rien !_

Elle resta étendue là, fixant le plafond jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil commencent à arriver dans la chambre. Bill se leva sans même la regarder et fit son chemin jusqu'à leur salle de bain. Fleur entendit le sifflement de l'eau chaude et se retourna, dos à la porte. Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée fut qu'Harry, lui, l'aurait attendue.

_C'est un rêve qu'elle avait déjà fait une ou deux fois après le Tournoi. Harry émergeant de l'eau, portant Gabrielle dans ses bras tandis que Ron éclaboussait derrière lui. Elle embrassa Harry sur les deux joues, le remerciant abondamment comme c'est arrivé dans la réalité._

_Mais qu'en est-il du monde des rêves, alors ?_

_Là, la foule s'évapora comme neige au soleil et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, et Gabrielle glissa, presque oubliée, sur le sol. Le baiser s'interrompit le temps pour eux de reprendre leur respiration, puis ils recommencèrent de plus belle._

_« Sois mienne. »murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres._

_Et elle le fut._

Bien plus tard dans l'après-midi, Fleur finit par se réveiller, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait encore fait ce rêve.

Elle s'assit, balançant ses jambes par-dessus le matelas, sifflant inconfortablement quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le frais plancher de bois. _Pourquoi ne peut-on pas avoir de tapis ? Je ne comprendrais jamais… J'avais un tapis doux à la maison, et ici je dois à chaque fois lancer des sorts de réchauffement sur le sol ou porter des chaussons, et Morgane sait que je déteste les chaussons…_

Elle maugréa silencieusement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Bill était parti sans la réveiller, chose qui ne devrait même plus l'étonner, mais qui pour une quelconque raison la mit en colère ce jour-là. _Je suis encore fâchée contre lui après qu'il n'ait rien fait pour me défendre contre Ginny…_ raisonna-t-elle, rentrant dans sa douche et laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps.

Fleur était furieuse, purement et simplement. Elle était furieuse après chaque membre de la famille de son mari. _Assez ! _pensa-t-elle, _je vais partir pour quelques temps avant que je finisse par réellement m'énerver !_ Sortant de la douche bien plus tôt que d'habitude, elle commença à planifier son voyage tout en se séchant.

La France était hors-course, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un portoloin international. Elle devrait donc rester en Angleterre, sauf si elle décidait de prendre un moyen de transport moldu.

Cette idée n'était pas si mal, après tout ! Elle pourrait peut-être prendre une petite avance sur son salaire, la convertir en livres et utiliser ceux-ci. Avec le taux de change, une petite somme de gallions donnerait suffisamment d'argent moldu pour tout le voyage.

Elle s'habilla de manière moldue et attrapa sa baguette, transplanant vers l'entrée du personnel de Gringotts.

**Scene Break**

Fleur sortit du salon des clients avec une mine renfrognée. N'ayant pas réussi à obtenir une avance de la part du bureau de paie, elle devait donc demander un prêt. _Les gobelins et leur fichue radinerie…Ils veulent s'assurer qu'ils toucheront des intérêts sur les trois malheureux gallions dont j'avais besoin._

Cependant, sa mauvaise humeur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand elle remarqua un visage familier qui attendait dans la queue.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Fleur, se plaçant derrière lui, à la fin de la queue.

« Eh bien, je vais remettre la bague de fiançailles dans mon coffre et je veux également mettre en place un coffre relié au compte Black pour Teddy. » répondit Harry. « Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Harry fut surpris de voir Fleur dans une robe d'été jaune clair et des sandales plutôt que dans ses robes bleu clair habituelles.

« Je… En fait, je veux demander un petit prêt pour pouvoir m'éloigner des Weasley quelques temps » admit Fleur, « Je comptais juste demander une avance, mais apparemment c'est impossible, il faut demander un prêt. »

« Ou alors, tu pourrais juste demander à ton incroyablement riche ami ici présent de te prêter ce dont tu as besoin » remarqua Harry en souriant. « Il te faut combien ? »

« Oh, je voulais seulement prendre trois gallions et les échanger contre des livres. » dit-elle, « Je prévoyais de faire un petit voyage en France pour rendre visite à ma famille. »

« Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin de plus que trois gallions. J'ai une idée, je t'en donne cinquante pour te remercier d'être la seule Weasley à être revenue me voir ? »

Fleur se mit à rougir subitement, « Harry, c'est vraiment trop… »

Celui-ci balaya ses réticences d'un mouvement de main. « Tu es mon amie. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

« Accompagne-moi alors ! » Fleur ne savait pas d'où sortait cette idée, mais une fois qu'elle l'avait dite, elle ne pouvait plus la sortir de sa tête. « Tu as été abandonné par la femme qui prétendait t'aimer… J'ai trois semaines de congés, on pourrait partir ensemble, aller voir ma famille et visiter Paris… peut-être même Beauxbâtons ! »

« Eh bien, Fiertalon a bien dit que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose de mes vacances il allait utiliser un sort de glu pour me fixer sur ma chaise… » répondit Harry, « Très bien. Je vais aller au Ministère et remplir tous les papiers nécessaires pour mon départ, ensuite on peut se retrouver dans deux heures au Square Grimmaurd. Ça marche ? »

Fleur s'avança et l'étreignit. « C'est parfait. Je vais passer le temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. » dit-elle en tapotant le sac qu'elle avait apporté, « J'ai déjà mes bagages. »

Harry sourit, « Alors tu peux tout aussi bien m'accompagner au Ministère, on pourra partir de là-bas. »

Fleur sourit de pair avec lui et une fois qu'il eut réglé ses affaires à Gringotts, ils quittèrent la banque, prêts à commencer leur aventure d'été.

* * *

**_Bon, alors déjà c'est ma première traduction, et je n'ai pas de bêta-reader, donc il est possible qu'il reste des erreurs malgré mes nombreuses relectures, et si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir en review ou en MP, ça m'aiderait beaucoup._**

**_Ensuite, concernant le rythme de publication, je m'engage à publier au moins un chapitre par mois jusqu'à ce que je rattrape la fiction originale, qui compte 13 chapitres au moment où j'écris ces lignes._**

**_Sinon si vous avez aimé, les reviews sont les bienvenus !_**

**_Encore merci à ReluctantSidekick de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction, et je vous dit à une prochaine ! :)_**

**_Sesu~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette fiction appartient à ReluctantSidekick que je remercie pour m'avoir donné la permission de la traduire dans la langue de Molière.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page pour vous dire quelques mots,**

**Enjoy !  
**

* * *

**The Stag and the Flower : chapitre deux**

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Fleur sortirent du Ministère, Harry ayant pris les congés que son supérieur désespérait de le voir prendre un jour.

« J'ai deux semaines de libres, » annonça Harry, « donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« Eh bien, pendant que tu parlais à ton directeur, j'ai dressé une liste des endroits où il faut que je t'emmène. » lui répondit Fleur, « En premier, évidemment, il y a le manoir familial, à Toulouse. »

Elle sortit le papier sur lequel étaient griffonnées à la va-vite quelques destinations. Harry retint un sourire à la vue de son écriture, _Fleur doit être une des rares personnes à avoir une écriture pire que la mienne... _

« Quoi d'autre ensuite ? »

Fleur sourit et continua sa lecture, « Ensuite il y a Beauxbâtons pour y aller, on s'arrêtera à Lourdes et je te montrerai le chemin. Ensuite, on pourrait finir le voyage à Paris, Maman et Papa m'ont offert un petit appartement là-bas pour mes 18 ans, je crois qu'ils comptaient sur ça pour me retenir en France. » Elle regarda Harry, « Y a-t-il autre part où tu voudrais aller ? »

« Disneyland n'est pas loin, non ? » demanda-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

« Effectivement, mais si tu veux vraiment aller dans cet attrape-touristes faisant l'apologie d'une souris de dessin animé, ce sera sans moi. » dit-elle impérieusement. Harry se mit à rire. « Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Pas une fan des parcs d'attraction ? »

« Pas de celle-ci en tout cas. Une ruine magique vieille de trois mille ans fut détruite pour faire de la place sur le site de construction. Si tu veux vraiment y aller, fais attention à ne pas le dire à la population magique de France. Tu t'es bien débrouillé contre un mage noir, mais je ne pense pas que tu t'en sortirais aussi bien contre une foule déchaînée. » dit-elle. « Enfin bref, il y aura assez de choses à faire pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas pendant le voyage. »

Les deux sortirent. « La question la plus importante, c'est : par quel moyen allons-nous y aller ? » Fleur demanda. « Les portoloins internationaux sont beaucoup trop brefs, ça enlève tout le charme du voyage. »

« Pour ça, j'ai une idée. Après la guerre, M. Weasley et moi avons essayé de réparer la moto de Sirius. On peut l'utiliser. » dit Harry. « Par contre, pour le vol, je ne pense pas, je préfère ne pas me fier à l'option d'invisibilité. »

«Alors on prendrait le tunnel sous la Manche ? »

« Oui, c'est plus simple que de voler, et au moins personne ne nous demandera comment on a fait pour faire rentrer toutes nos affaires dans deux valises de la taille d'un timbre-poste. »

C'était donc décidé, le duo se dirigea vers le square Grimmaurd après être sorti du Ministère. Harry alla à l'étage pour prendre ses affaires pendant que Fleur était assise tranquillement dans le salon. Le portrait de Remus et Tonks étant enfin réveillé, elle était en train d'avoir une discussion plutôt animée avec eux.

« Ginny pense que j'ai couché avec Harry ? Quand ça ? Est-ce que c'était pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, ou bien peut-être quand il se cachait dans une forêt pendant un hiver entier !? » s'exclama Tonks, ses cheveux devenant rouges sous l'effet de la colère.

Fleur tendit la main, tentant d'apaiser le tableau furieux. « Ginevra est une personne très peu sûre d'elle. De toute façon, c'est fini entre eux. Harry a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, on a donc décidé de faire un petit séjour en France. »

Les cheveux de Tonks changèrent de couleur pour un bleu amusé. « Tu emmènes Harry hors du pays ? Petite sournoise ! » elle plaisanta. « Plus sérieusement, ça vous fera à tous les deux le plus grand bien. »

« Oui, je le pense aussi. » Fleur acquiesça. « Et puis, Bill est en voyage, donc c'est soit rester chez moi à m'ennuyer, soit emmener mon ami pour visiter mon pays natal. »

Harry descendit avec une petite valise qu'il mit rapidement dans sa poche. « Je vois que vous êtes finalement réveillés, tout les deux ! » dit-il en souriant. « Vous avez été dans l'autre tableau ? »

« Oui, on y est allé pour voir Maman et Teddy pendant que tu étais parti. » dit Tonks. « Il dormait, mais ça nous a quand même fait plaisir de le voir. »

« On ne pourra jamais te remercier assez. » ajouta Remus. « Voir notre fils grandir, même si c'est de cette façon... » il mit passa son bras sur les épaules de Tonks. « Merci, Harry. »

« C'est normal enfin… Teddy mérite de vous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie, et je suis heureux d'avoir rendu ça possible. » leur répondit Harry. « Je suppose que vous allez passer plus de temps chez Andromeda ? »

Tonks hocha la tête. « Il se pourrait quand même que je passe ici à l'improviste pendant que tu seras en voyage. Personne ne remarque les tableaux, donc juste au cas où l'un des Weasley voudrait te faire une mauvaise blague. » Tonks se mit à rire et ses cheveux devinrent violets l'espace d'un instant avant de repasser au bleu. « Quand j'ai quitté Charlie, j'ai surpris les jumeaux essayant de mettre une potion d'épilation dans mes Chocogrenouilles. »

Sur cette note réconfortante, Harry et Fleur prirent congé de Tonks et Remus et sortirent sur le trottoir, où les attendait la moto qui avait apporté Harry à Privet Drive, des années auparavant.

Il fallut du temps, mais grâce à M. Weasley, la moto était enfin réparée, après le « Vol des Sept Potter », comme Maugrey l'avait nommé.

Attachant son casque, Harry grimpa le premier. « C'est bon Fleur, monte et tiens-toi à ma taille. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ? »demanda-t-elle précautionneusement en jugeant la moto du coin de l'oeil. Finalement, l'impatience qu'elle ressentait à la pensée de retrouver sa famille prit le pas sur sa prudence. Elle mit son casque et grimpa, ses fins bras s'agrippant autour de la taille d'Harry. Celui-ci alluma le moteur, et avec un rugissement retentissant, les deux partirent, prenant la route pour sortir de Londres.

* * *

Scene break

* * *

Les kilomètres passèrent et le duo se retrouva coincé dans un bouchon, non loin de l'entrée du tunnel de la Manche. « Merde. » jura Fleur, doucement mais juste assez fort pour que Harry l'entende. « On va être bloqué ici des heures. »

Harry réfléchit un court instant, puis sourit malicieusement. « Non, au contraire. » Il fit lentement demi-tour et engagea la moto dans une petite sortie.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être encore plus en retard ! »

Harry abaissa un levier sur le côté de la moto en guise de réponse. Fleur sentit la magie la traverser et soudainement, sa perspective de l'allée changea, presque comme si elle était à l'intérieur d'un bocal rempli d'eau et voyait l'extérieur à travers la paroi.

« Tiens-toi bien, d'accord ? » dit Harry en enfonçant un bouton. La moto s'éleva soudainement dans les airs et ils commencèrent à voler. Fleur hurla quand Harry évita de justesse un oiseau qui venait certainement d'avoir la peur de sa vie, et le jeune sorcier se mit à rire. Elle resta accrochée à lui pendant qu'il dirigeait la moto, et ils furent rapidement au dessus de la Manche.

« Finalement, j'aime bien l'invisibilité. J'étais un peu nerveux et je n'étais pas sûr que ça marcherait, mais je me suis dit que te sortir des bouchons valait bien la peine de briser le Code du Secret Magique. »

Fleur voulut frapper son casque, mais craignait de tomber dans la Manche si elle faisait le moindre mouvement, alors elle se retint. « On aurait pu attendre. » Elle s'autorisa finalement à poser la question fatidique. « Et que fait-on si un Moldu nous voit ? »

« Il y a un puissant sort de désillusion**_*_** sur la moto, et donc par extension sur nous aussi. C'était une idée d'Hermione, dès que l'invisibilité est activée, le sort de désillusion aussi. L'invisibilité permet de nous cacher aux yeux des gens, et le sort de désillusion, aux yeux des caméras, juste au cas où. » expliqua Harry, descendant juste assez bas pour qu'une vague frôle leurs pieds. La sensation de l'eau glacée la fit sursauter et Harry s'esclaffa doucement.

Fleur ne se sentit pas coupable pour un sou pour le petit frisson de plaisir qui la traversa lorsqu'elle sentit le rire d'Harry gronder contre son corps. Elle était, après tout, fermement accrochée à lui, au cas où elle perdrait l'équilibre et ferait une chute fatale. « On pourrait prendre le ferry la prochaine fois, non ? » dit-elle, récoltant un autre rire de la part d'Harry en guise de réponse.

Ils arrivèrent du côté français de la Manche peu de temps après. De la même façon qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, Harry s'engagea dans une ruelle vide avant de désactiver l'invisibilité et le sort de désillusion. « C'était plutôt amusant. » dit-il à Fleur. « Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le ferry la prochaine fois ? »

Fleur acquiesça et relâcha la prise ferme qu'elle avait sur le bras de Harry durant l'atterrissage. « Je crois que nous sommes à Calais. » lui dit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Alors, où allons nous en premier ? Tu avais dit que tu voulais d'abord aller voir tes parents, non ? » demanda Harry à Fleur qui hocha la tête en réponse.

« Oui, mais c'est à neuf heures de route vers le sud. On finira sûrement par passer la nuit quelque part durant le voyage. » dit Fleur, « Si on veut éviter le trafic de Paris jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse s'arrêter, on ferait mieux de passer par Tours. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame. » répondit Harry, se tournant vers elle. Il avait un sourire enfantin jusqu'aux oreilles et Fleur pouvait deviner qu'il avait plus apprécié le vol qu'elle. « On a juste besoin de trouver une carte. Je ne doute pas que tu sois brillante, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu aies mémorisé la carte de la France entière. »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne l'ai pas fait. » lança Fleur en souriant, « Quand j'étais en France, j'utilisais principalement la Poudre de Cheminette ou les portoloins pour voyager. » Elle se mit à réfléchir un moment, « Harry, tu peux me passer ton casque s'il te plaît ? »

Un peu confus, Harry lui donna son casque et la regarda le tapoter avec sa baguette en disant quelque chose en français. Elle le lui redonna ensuite et il le remit sur sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Un sort de traduction. Maintenant tu seras capable de lire les panneaux, et de comprendre le français. Ça m'évitera d'avoir à constamment t'indiquer où aller. Je pensais qu'après Ginevra, tu en aurais un peu marre de ça. »

Harry rit et dirigea la moto à travers les rues de Calais. C'était une ville portuaire, et Harry regardait les camions qui, un par un, traçaient leur route jusqu'aux bateaux sur les quais. La ville en elle-même n'était pas si différente d'une ville anglaise, avec ses rangées de bâtiments en brique rouge et blanche qui lui donnaient un air un peu hors du temps.

« C'est le genre de lieu où, si on ne fait pas attention aux voitures qui passent, on pourrait autant se croire dans les années soixante que dans les années 2000. » dit Harry, remerciant silencieusement la connexion entre les deux casques lui permettant de parler à Fleur.

« Oui, je suppose qu'étant une ville portuaire, les gens n'ont pas à se soucier des nouvelles affaires, tant qu'ils ont les flux commerciaux grâce au port. » répondit Fleur, « Si tu vois une épicerie, ou une boutique, arrête-toi et nous irons acheter une carte. »

« Je viens de me souvenir, mais on ne s'est pas arrêté pour changer notre monnaie, tout ce qu'on a est en livres. »

« Il y a un endroit où nous pourrons avoir du change sur la rue Royale, c'est un bureau moldu mais Gringotts travaille avec eux. » dit-elle, « Suis cette route qui sort des docks et on y sera. » Harry hocha la tête et suivit les instructions données par Fleur à travers les rues animées.

* * *

Scene break

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient une carte et avaient échangé leurs livres contre des francs, et étaient à mi-chemin de la ville de Tours. La faim les avait poussé à s'arrêter à un café, dans un petit village.

Fleur était très excitée, elle allait enfin redécouvrir la cuisine française après toutes ces années. Certes, elle cuisinait pour elle quand Bill n'était pas là, mais c'était différent. « Bienvenue à Brionne, Harry. » lui dit-elle alors qu'ils descendaient de la moto.

« Tu es déjà venue ici ? »

« Une fois, oui. Beauxbâtons avait emmené les élèves de quatrième année à plusieurs anciens sites. Après la destruction du cercle runique normand pour la construction de Disneyland, il a été décidé que les vieux endroits ne devaient pas être oubliés. » lui raconta Fleur. Ils arrivèrent à la porte, et elle fut agréablement surprise quand Harry lui tint la porte. Bill, se rappela-t-elle, le faisait très rarement. _C'est plaisant d'être avec un gentleman_, pensa-t-elle joyeusement en entrant dans le café.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité à l'intérieur, et ils furent vite assis, des menus devant eux. Fleur commanda du poulet et Harry, la suivant, prit la même chose. « C'est fou comment tout est semblable à l'Angleterre. » pensa tout haut Harry.

« On est en France, pas sur la Lune. » remarqua Fleur avec un sourire ironique, « Les gens ont besoin de manger après tout. »

« Touché. » admit Harry, « Je ne sais pas, je pense que je m'attendais un peu à quelque chose de plus… chic ? »

Le regard de Fleur lui dit tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir, ce lieu n'est vraiment pas l'exemple type du chic. C'était une petite salle, avec seulement dix ou douze tables et le propriétaire, le chef et le serveur, étaient la même personne, un homme allant sur ses soixante ans. Le seul autre employé était l'hôtesse, une femme âgée qu'Harry devina être la femme du propriétaire.

La nourriture arriva, suivie par un pichet d'eau avec de fines tranches de citron et d'orange à l'intérieur. Aucun des deux n'avaient mangé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, les sandwichs et l'eau leurs paraissaient alors aussi délicieux que du nectar et de l'ambroisie.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux fini leur repas. « C'était très bon, je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais faim ! » s'exclama Harry en finissant son verre.

« Je suis bien d'accord. » dit Fleur en se levant, « Je reviens tout de suite, j'ai juste besoin de me laver les mains. » Il la regarda s'éloigner, se versant un autre vers alors que la vieille femme s'approchait avec l'addition.

« Votre compagne est très belle. » remarqua-t-elle en posant le ticket sur la table, « Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

Harry se mit à rire, « Non. » dit-il, « Nous ne sommes pas en couple, nous sommes juste en voyage ensemble. On se connaît depuis à peu près cinq ans. »

La femme dévisagea Harry pendant un moment avant de prendre son argent. Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais il était clair qu'elle ne le croyait pas.

Fleur finit par revenir et les deux sortirent du café. Pendant qu'ils partaient sur leur moto, la femme les regarda et se retourna ensuite vers son mari, « Tu penses vraiment qu'ils s'attendent à ce que je croie que deux personnes aussi à l'aise l'une avec l'autre sont juste amis ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Son mari rit simplement et se dirigea vers une table pour la nettoyer, « Marie, nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer les marieurs ou commenter les vies de nos clients. » répondit-il à sa femme. « Si ces deux-là ne sont pas en couple, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, et si ils doivent en former un dans le futur, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas romantique pour un sou, Henri, et si c'était le moment où ils avaient besoin d'être forcés à s'avouer leur amour ? » dit Marie, « Tous nos enfants se sont mariés et sont partis, et je ne suis pas contre l'idée de guider un couple de plus dans la bonne direction. »

Sur leur moto, et heureusement à quelques kilomètres de là, Harry et Fleur continuaient leur chemin en direction de Tours. Ils y resteraient la nuit et, tôt dans la matinée, continueraient jusqu'à Toulouse et la maison des Delacour.

« Bon retour chez toi, Fleur. » dit Harry alors qu'ils rejoignaient une fois de plus l'autoroute, « Ce pays est magnifique. »

Il sentit Fleur serrer doucement son abdomen, « Merci Harry. C'est si bon d'être de retour ! »

* * *

_Notes :_

_***** le sort utilisé ici dans la version originale de la fiction est le sort de notice-me-not (ne me remarque pas), cependant il n'existe pas dans les livres originaux, c'est une invention des auteurs de fictions anglophones qui s'est peu à peu répandu. Ce sort, puisqu'il n'existe pas dans les livres, n'a pas de limites clairement définies, et est très légèrement très voir trop puissant (permet de faire disparaître à peu près tout et n'importe quoi aux yeux des gens, sorciers comme moldus, et est indécelable, contrairement au sort de désillusion qui est lui remarquable si on scrute l'air avec suffisamment d'attention et n'a pas la même intensité suivant le sorcier qui le lance)... et comme en plus il ne dispose pas d'une traduction française, j'ai décidé de le remplacer par le sort de désillusion, histoire de coller aux livres originaux._

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous remarquez des fautes quelque part.**_

_**Désolé pour le délai, la suite arrivera plus vite, je vous le promets ! (Je ne vais pas m'avancer et donner une date parce que si je le fais il y a de grandes chances pour que je ne la respecte pas, mais je vous promets que la suite arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre)**_

**_Encore merci à ReluctantSidekick de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fiction, faites attention à vous avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, restez chez vous, et je vous dis à une prochaine ! :)_**

**_Sesu~_**


End file.
